Master's Pet
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: See what happens when you don't follow the rules? ::NejiHina:: ::Mature, hence Explicitness::


Heh. I wouldn't do this if someone paid me. Shoo. Go Read now!

* * *

The Jounin jumped from branch to branch, coming oh so close to his destination: Konoha. The scotching sun beamed down through the trees, making this hot, summer day even more worst. Him and his former teammate, TenTen, had gone on a week long mission just to deliver a special scroll to Suna, which wasn't all that cool either. 

It was hot, it was humid, and all he wanted to do was get home. Plus, who wouldn't want to go home when you had a special feline friend waiting to greet you. Neji smirked as he sent chakra to his feet, wanting to speed up the process.

"Wait up, Neji!" TenTen yelled, trailing behind.

The smirk that was once on the 21 year old's face dissolved into a frown. She shouldn't be complaining. If she couldn't even keep up with him at this rate, she didn't deserved to be a Jounin. As the prodigy leaped from the tree to the next, he saw that the gates to his village were only a mile away. He refused to stop now, he had to get home to "feed" his neko. She must be starving since he gave her those weekly pills before he left, which he normally didn't do but thought he would try something different this time.

Neji jumped down from the tree, now facing the gates to Konoha. The Hyuga brushed the leaves from the trees off his Hyuga robes. He turned his head to the exhausted TenTen who just caught up, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Neji," She said breathless. TenTen breathed in and out, trying to steady her breathing, then looked at Neji with tired eyes. "What's the rush?"

Neji just stared at her stoically for a minute then continued into the village. TenTen looked at his retreating form shaking her head and went on as well.

XxXxXxX

The weapon mistress looked through the shelves in the store, trying to find a delightful snack.

"There you go, sir." The man behind the counter said, handing Neji a brown paper bag with an item in it. The male smiled, "Have a nice day."

Neji nodded and walked out of the store, leaving for home. A few seconds later, TenTen caught up to him, now trying to peak in the bag. "What'd you get?"

The Hyuga glanced at her, "Milk." He said in a monotone.

TenTen muttered an "oh" and opening her bag of chips. She popped the delicious barbeque treat in her mouth and chewed slowly while looking up at the evening sky. "Hey," She started, turning to Neji. "Let's go hang out like we use to."

"No." Neji said, walking a bit faster.

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"With what?"

Neji glared forward and stopped, making TenTen stop as well. He turned to her, and gave her a hard stare. "That's none of your business."

"Come on, Neji!" The mistress whined, "You never hang out with me or Lee anymore." She looked up and put her index finger on her chin, as if she was thinking, and looked back at Neji with a smile. "I got it. How about me, you, Lee, and," TenTen stopped and looked down to think, then faced Neji and spoke when a person came to mind. "Hinata all go to Ichiraku's. Team 7 might even be there." She finished, shrugging at the end.

The prodigy stared at her while shifting the bag in his hand. He glanced behind, the way towards home. "Maybe later." He lied. He didn't have time for these gatherings, but this was the only way to get her to leave him alone— and to get her to go away. She followed him from the Hokage's to the store, now here.

TenTen sighed in defeat, "Okay. I guess that's better than nothing." She said waving and running off, making Neji sigh in relief.

Neji continued to walk home at a steady pace, looking up at the sun setting. The cool evening air blew threw his mocha strands, making a small smile appear. Unfortunately, that smile disappeared at the sight of a certain dumb blonde and a pink head.

"Neji!" Naruto said running up to the Hyuga. "How's it been? How was your mission?!"

Neji looked at him with a cocked brow. He never told the idiot about his mission, so how did he know?

Sakura appeared next to Naruto and punch him in the head, making the fox grab the new lump on his head whiling hissing in pain. "Calm down, Naruto." Sakura yelled, then looked up at the Hyuga and smiled. "Hi, Neji." After he nodded she started again, "Umm, is Hinata still coming tonight?"

The prodigy's brow furrowed in suspicion, "What do you mean?"

Recovering from his new given wound, Naruto looked up and grinned. "Hinata-chan said she would come with me and Sakura-chan to get some ramen."

The pink headed girl nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we asked her when we saw her with Kiba and Shino yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Neji muttered to himself out loud surprised. _'Oh really?'_

"Yeah." Sakura said then noticed Neji's eyebrows were furrowed. "Something wrong?"

Neji's face went back to it's stoic feature at the sound of her voice. "No. Excuse me." He said before leaving.

Naruto and Sakura watched as Neji left. A sly smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he looked at Sakura and waved his hand in front of his face, catching the girl's attention. "What?" She asked.

"At least he's polite." He said, then burst out into laughter.

Sakura looked at him confused, then a scowl crept on her face before she sent Naruto another punch in the head.

XxXxXxX

Neji held the brown bag in one hand as he unlocked his apartment door with the other. He walked in, closing and locking the door behind him, then went to the kitchen and took the carton of milk out the bag before disposing the bag. The prodigy went to the cabinet above the sink and grabbed a transparent glass bowl while looking over at the other counter at his neko's pills, noticing it hasn't moved since he left. _'She didn't take any today.'_ He thought while filling the bowl with the white liquid. Good. At least she followed one rule while he was gone.

_**House Rule #3**__ - Don't go on the counter._

He placed the bowl of milk on the kitchen floor and walked over to the counter with the pills. "Hinata." He called emotionless, eyeing the t.v. remote next to the pills. The sound of a jiggle made him turn around and smirk down at his pet's appearance as she sat in a cat's position. Her face had three whiskers marked on each side in black, matching with the black make-up on the tip of her nose and around her eye; the black cat ears she wore had white fur on the inside, going with her skin-tight white, spandex short shorts and white tube top, it only covering her C-cupped breasts. She bent over, now on her hands and knees, and slowly crawled over to her master, hearing the bell on her white collar make noise. The neko passed the bowl of milk and caressed against Neji's legs, craving his touch, then looked up at him with hungry eyes.

Neji smirked down at Hinata-neko, a deep cherry hue across her face, and bent down and front of her. He held out his fisted hand and unfolded it, two blue pills appearing in his palm, which Hinata-neko eagerly licked out of his hand. "Are you hungry?" Neji asked as he stood up and watched his feline swallow the pills without drinking an ounce of milk. Hinata-neko stared at him with lust filled eyes as she sat up on her knees and began to softly lick the clothed bulge in her master's pants, like it was a delicious ice cream cone.

The master's smirk grew, knowing what she wanted. She wanted to be fed. But he couldn't feed her, not until he checked her since she already broke a rule. Neji told his neko to sit still as he walked behind her and opened a drawer below the countertop, pulling out a small remote similar to the television's. He bent down behind his pet and slowly pulled down her shorts with his free hand. The Hyuga smirked at the clear, gooey substance drip out her sex while some of it ran down her leg. His vision moved to her white, leather "tail" that was in her butt. He placed both hands on her rear, feeling her jerk a little from the cold touch of the remote in his hand, and stretched it out before he sucked his teeth in disappointment: the black line on her tail was a few inches above her rectum.

_**House Rule #2**__ - Don't play with your tail or toys without his assistance._

Hinata-neko looked over her shoulder when her master moved her shorts back up and stood. "Hinata, get on the couch." He said and watched as she quickly crawled in the living room. Neji walked into the living room also, and saw how his pet was already on the suede, beige couch, laying on her back with her hands lined up with her breasts in anticipation. He walked over to her and seductively took of her bottoms, discarding them on the floor and moved back. Hinata-neko tilted her head to the side in confusion, wasn't he going to feed her.

A smug look appeared on Neji's face as he saw his feline's confused one before he held out the remote in front of him. The Hyuga pushed the button labeled "on", and watch as Hinata began to squirm on the couch. Her head lashed from side to side as Neji turned the dial on the remote, making more of the sappy fluid seep onto the couch. The pet opened her mouth to call out her master's name, but stopped when the dildo in her butt began to move faster. Not being able to take it anymore, she brought one hand up to her breast, playing with her erect nipple, while the other tried to play with her entrance but was stopped by another hand snatching it away. Hinata-neko looked up at her master's stern face, "No touching." He said turning off the tail and moved her legs over so he can sit on the couch as well.

Neji moved the tube top up slowly, letting his pet's perky breasts fall freely. He took one nipple into his mouth while he inserted a finger into her entrance. The Hyuga sucked on the boob viciously while he moved his finger in and out at a calm pace. Neji lifted up when his feline was panting from his teasing and stared into her half-lidded eyes. "Hinata," He started, entering another finger. "Have you been a good neko while I was gone?" He asked moving his fingers a little faster.

Hinata-neko bite her lip as she turned her head and bucked against his fingers.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked with force. He continued when she shook he head. "Then answer me. Have you been a good neko while I was gone?"

The pet looked up at her master, who was giving her a limited amount of pleasure, and opened her mouth to speak while some salvia trickled out of her mouth. "Yes." She breathed out.

The Hyuga smirked mischievously as he felt her move against his finger faster then his movement, and he complied quickening the pace. "Bad neko."

Hinata-neko looked at him in confusion and was about to voice a "why", but shut her eyes in pleasure when his other hand pinched her nipple.

"What's rule number one?" He asked moving his fingers faster and twisting her nipple.

The pet cracked her eyes open as she tried to keep up with his fingers, feeling her climax coming. "I don't know." She said in a low, exhausted tone. Her mind was too clouded to think about those rules right now. The neko closed her eyes in bliss, but shoot them open when her master stopped his movement. She looked back at him with slightly widened eyes as he let go of her nipple.

Neji slowly withdrew his fingers and stood up as he brought both fingers to his mouth. "You can't go with the blonde and his friend tonight." He said walking into the hallway that led to his room, sucking his pet's delicious nectar off each digit.

Hinata-neko looked at his retreating figure and bit her lip, knowing why he asked her about the rules now.

_**House Rule #1 **__- Don't leave the house without his permission._

The Jounin put on navy, long pajama pants before throwing his outfit into a basket. The Hyuga looked in his mirror, seeing a scratch here and there on his bare, toned stomach, while taking off his hitai-ate and placing it on the dresser, rubbing his cursed seal as he sighed in relief. Today was a long day and all he wanted to do now was get some sleep. Neji laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling in thought, the only light in the room coming from the sunset outside. He looked at his cracked door, seeing a little light come in from the lap in the living room, and shrugged as he closed his eyes. _'I'll put the milk away when I get up.'_

XxXxXxX

The pet quietly crept into her master's room and closed the door with her leg behind her. She placed both hands on the end of the bed before carefully crawling on, and placed herself between her master's opened legs. Hinata-neko bent forward and began to softly lick his lower abdomen.

Neji furrowed his brow at the weird, yet sensational feeling on his stomach.The Hyuga opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow once he noticed his pet. "Hinata." He called her name in his usual emotionless tone, his dark brown draping over his face.

Hinata-neko looked up at her awake master, her silhouette only showing because of the full moon outside. "Has Hinata been bad?" She asked as she placing both hands on the elastic band on his pajamas and pulled it down revealing his erection.

The master threw a glance down at her hands, "Yes." He said bluntly, knowing what she was about to do.

Hinata-neko stared down at the perfect erection before ranking her long nails up it then down, making her master breathe heavily. The neko looked up at her master, who's eyes were filled with as much lust as hers, as she grabbed his member. The pet pushed back her long hair and started to swirl her tongue around the head. She watched her master's face as she slowly continued her action, he was eyeing her with a displeased look, wanting her to go faster. The neko stopped her movements and sucked on the tip before trailing her wet tongue down, withdrawing her tongue once she met with his family jewels. The pet brought up her free hand and fondled with the orbs while sucking on one, as she pumped his erection.

Neji breathed heavily while watching his pet. He watched as she stopped her sucking and movement before eagerly taking his whole member into her wet mouth, making him bite back a moan. His neko bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his sex in her mouth.

Hinata-neko blushed as she moved her head up and down faster than before. She loved the taste of her master, but loved the taste of his seed more. The pet looked up at her moaning master, knowing he was about to come. The neko wanted to speed up the process, eager for his taste in her mouth. She let go of his member quickly, but went back to sucking it after she sucked her finger. Hinata-neko looked up at Neji and stuck the wet finger deep into his rectum, sending him more pleasure; A salty but sweet liquid squirted into her mouth while she drink it thirstily. The pet let go of the limp member as she watched her master collapse on the bed. She crawled up and position herself on top of her master while passionately kissing him. Neji tiredly kissed back and massaged her tongue with his, tasting himself in her mouth. Hinata-neko broke the kiss and lifted her body up by standing on her knees; the neko looked down and watched herself position the member at her soaking entrance. She emitted a loud moan once it was in and began moving up and down like crazy.

The master watched his pet as she moved, and became excited all over again by watching her move and play with her breasts. He was about to grip her hips to move the neko faster, but stopped feeling her sex tighten around his member, telling him she was already coming. He wasn't surprised though, since she took those pills and went without sex for a week. Neji felt a sensational feeling when Hinata-neko came, her hot nectar covering his member. After a minute, she lifted off of him and position herself on all four next to her master.

Neji looked into his pet's eyes and lifted himself up understanding. The Hyuga crawled behind his neko on the bed and stood up on his knees. He rubbed the tip of his erection against her wet sex and positioned it at her rectum after taking out the dildo and discarding it on the floor. Neji placed both hands on her hips and plunged himself in her, making the neko moan; he moved back and forth, loving the sound of her series of moans.

Hinata-neko held on to the banister in the front of the bed as her master thrust faster. The neko lowered her head in enjoyment as she felt her master let go of her hips and watched him grab her chest firmly. She let out a harsh moan when he squeezed her breasts harder, salvia seeping out of her mouth because of so much pleasure she was receiving. "Neji." She called his name in a breathless voice, feeling her orgasm coming.

A faint blush appeared on Neji's face when he felt his second orgasm coming also. He moved his member faster as he held on to her breast harder; Neji bent forward and raked his teeth along her shoulder while his neko came. The Hyuga drove into Hinata-neko's limp body faster and grunted into her skin as he came as well, collapsing on top of her. He quickly rolled off of her and took his neko into a tight embrace. "Good neko." He muttered with closed eyes, nuzzling the crock of her neck while smiling in bliss.

Hinata-neko smiled at her master's forgiveness as she closed her eyes, holding on to his strong arms around her stomach.

"Hinata." Neji called her name tiredly, eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

Neji brought her back closer to his chest and asked, "Why have you been breaking the rules lately?"

A promiscuous smile crept up on the pet's face.

* * *

-smirks evilly- **Review Pls!**

Hinata- t-that wasn't f-funny

Neji- shrugs I liked it -gives me a hi five-

Don't worry people who read Misery, I'm working on it right now. Trust me, I have motivation

-hears gun cock against my head-

See! Itachi won't let me -turns around- 0.o Sasuke?

Sasuke- hurry up

If I don't?

Sasuke- points gun at Neji

...so? I never really liked him anyway

Neji- you bitch

Kill Him Sasuke! and I'll write it right now!

Sasuke- smirks and pulls trigger

-looks at dead Neji on the floor and laughs. then back at Sasuke- I hope you know your cleaning up the blood


End file.
